excitement and smiles
by eraflure
Summary: well...HG/DM with a bit of a twist. Hermione is in a secret relationship with Draco, at first she likes having a secret but will it become to hard to keep? vvery cliche I know and Im really bad at summarys but please read and reveiw more chapters coming
1. introduction

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they all belong to JK Rowling. This is my story, not my characters!!!  
  
Hermione was in her room packing her trunk to go to hogwarts for her 7th and last year, she smiled to herself as she thought of the year to come. She was no longer little miss perfect any more, she was head girl and still got good grades. But Draco Malfoy was her secret, her FUN secret. In the 3rd term of her sixth year, she and Draco had admitted their feelings for each other. She had told only one person of her relationship, and that was ginny weasly. Hermione was sure Harry and Ron would kill her if they found out, but in a way for her it was exciting having a secret. It mad her feel on edge.  
  
She sighed to herself at the thought, "lifes pretty darn good at the moment huh crookshanks?" she asked her purring cat. "You said it boy!" she chuckled. Draco was head boy which meant they would be sharing a common room and dormitory. She smiled.  
  
This was going to be one full year. 


	2. the train ride

Hermione arrived at the train station filled with anticipation, she breathed the air "deeply and walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ "Hermione!" she heard Harry and Rons voices. She spun around and sprinted towards the her arms held out wide, she hugged them both tightly. "how are you guys?" "great and you?" hermione sighed, "brilliant." Harry smiled but wondered where hermiones high spirits came from.  
  
On the train the three caught up on their summer holidays, "and then Dudley ran into the rose bush covered in pudding!" harry finished is story, they all burst out laughing.  
  
As the laughter began to subside, Ron let slip "I love you Hermione." The laughter stopped abrubtly. Harry just stared at Ron open mouthed, but Hermione spoke. "wh-what did you say?" she managed. "nothing" Ron mumbled face red as his hair. "No" said hermione a bit stronger this time, "what did you say?"  
  
Before Ron could answer the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy poked his head in, "uh," he cleared his throat. "Granger, your uh, needed." "by whom" she asked. "well.its about that thing you wanted to know about." "what thing?" she asked puzzled. "the thing you know." He said tilting his head. Hermione realized what he was doing, "OH! THAT thing!" she said as though she had just remembered something, "excuse me guys." She got up and walked out of the compartment shutting the door behind her.  
  
"finally." Draco said. "oh come on they're not that bad!" she reasoned, "maybe in your eyes" he muttered. "sorry?" she asked, "I said its great to see you." "me too." Hermione answered giving his hand a squeeze. Draco slid his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I love you Hermione Granger." Hermione stopped in her tracks, "s-sorry?" she asked quietly. "I said I love you is that a problem?" he asked. "w-would you excuse me f-for just, just a minute?" she stuttered, without waiting for an answer she turned around and walked off muttering.  
  
Draco cursed and punched the air. Fantastic, he thought. You finally fall in love tell her how you feel and scare her away. He sighed "typical hey?" he asked himself. "maybe she was too good to be true." He reasoned, "what are you thinking?" he shook his head and breathed deeply.  
  
Hermione Strode quickly back towards Harry and Rons compartment muttering. "w-well if Ron and and what? Well if Dra- so Ron and? This is completely muddled up." She tried to make sense of her situation. But it did no good.  
  
She opened the door of the compartment and walked in still muttering. She slumped down on one of the chairs, "and if um-" "Hermione?" Ron asked timidly "well if you say th-what?" she looked up suddenly "sorry uh - yes Ron?" "about what I said before." she cleared his throat, "what I said was that I - I love you Hermione!" he smiled triumphantly, "there I finally said it." He stood grinning expecting her to be happy. Boy was he wrong she burst into tears and fled the room.  
  
"was it something I said?" Ron asked quietly Harry shook his head knowingly and patted his friend on the back. "its alright Ron" Ron just stood there for a minute and eventually spoke, "Im going to go talk to her" but just before he left Harry grabbed his arm "no. give her some room." Ron buried his head in his hands and slowy picked up jis things as the train pulled to a halt at hogwarts school. 


	3. the confrontation

Hermione walked off the train in tears why does it all have to be so fucking confusing? She asked her self my best friend or the guy I'm secretly in love with, did I say love? I didn't mean love, did I? I don't know anymore! She shook her head this was so damn messed up. "Why cant it be easier?" she said to herself. "Hermione!" she heard Dracos voice, she turned blinking through her tears "Draco?" she asked. "Hermione I love you and I don't care you knows, ok please just talk to me!" Draco said close to tears himself. " I-I uh" she replied lost for words, but Draco took her into his arms and kissed her softly.  
  
Hermione kissed back as the kiss deepened. It was then that she realized that she loved Draco, no one else her heart beat faster and she felt light. Hermione broke the kiss and threw her arms around him, she buried her head in his chest and said "I love you too."  
  
They walked up to the castle together not a worry for who might see them. Draco bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. Hermione sighed, "where did that come from?" Draco smirked at her deep sigh "I'm just..." she searched for the words "happy." She said smiling. "me too." He said but it sounded more 'like me toofaah' because he was punched mid sentence by none other than Ron weasley. "RON!" she screamed "stop it!" Ron was now lunging at Draco. Draco was now on the floor with Ron on top hitting him hard. Hermione rushed and pulled Ron off Draco and throwing him aside. "Draco are you ok?" she asked concerned "your lip is bleeding." "Hermione!" Ron screamed bewildered, "what the fucking hell are you doing?!" "Ron you should just - just get a grip on yourself and go away!" Hermione screeched. "but I told you and I lo I love you and." Ron stuttered in confusion. "have you ever once considered that maybe I don't love you?" Ron now look extremely hurt. Hermiones face softened, "look Ron, Im sorry but I look at you as a friend, a really good friend nothing more nothing less." "Oh." Ron said his head hung low "I see." He turned and walked off slowly.  
  
"Weasley was pretty upset wasn't he?" Draco asked, but he was far from concerned.he was grinning frankly. "yeah." Hermione said sadly, not noticing Draco's enthusiasm. "Shame, poor Weasley." Said Draco trying to be sincere but failing miserably. "I know." Sighed Hermione. Jeez, she's really upset. He thought, "uh - Hermione?" He asked "do you like Weasley?" "Of course I do!" she said "hes one of my best friends!" "No, um - I mean more than a friend." "No, I just feel bad for hurting him like that." "well I think hes a prick." Draco muttered under his breath. "sorry?" Hermione asked, she had heard him say prick but said nothing. "oh nothing Hermione."  
  
Later that day Ron confronted Hermione, not with sadness but with anger. "how could you Hermione?!" "how could I what?" she asked. "don't play dumb with me, because everyone knows you're anything but!" he said "I'm talking about you and Malfoy!" "Me and Draco?" she said puzzled, "I thought you understoo-" he cut her off, "Draco?" he snarled making a face at the name. "what are you going to call him next? Shnuggle bunny?" he was yelling now. Hermiones brown eyes flashed with anger "Ronald Weasley, Draco was right. You are a fucking prick." She turned on her heel and stormed off leaving Ron staring at her in disbelief.  
  
Hermione was very confused, her best friend was at the moment her enemy, and her worst enemy was now her lover. "shit." She whispered to herself in confusion, "shit." she repeated again. She hoped the rest of the year was much easier than her first day.  
  
A/N: More coming soon! Hang in there guys there'll be heaps more chapters on the way! Guys if this chapter is too short don't hesitate to tell me so I can make the next ones longer.  
  
Anyway to those of you who reviewed:  
  
Johanna a.k.a. Rap - thanks for your enthusiasm.  
  
Serpent du feu - nice perspective of things. Thanks for reading.  
  
Beffuzzled - I understand the beginning was just a bit confusing but thanks for being honest.  
  
Star princess (kaitlyn) - thanks! More coming soon!  
  
Anyway guys chapter four on its way! Thanks for reviewing! 


	4. the secret

Hermione walked down the hall still furious at Ron and upset about their confrontation. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped straight into Draco Malfoy "oh hello.' She said a bit irritably, "What's up with you?" he asked. Hermione told him in full detailed but very fast what happened between her and Ron. Draco nodded understandingly in various spaces of her story. "you understood nothing of that did you?" she asked feeling a bit better. "not one bit!" he answered proudly.  
  
By now word of Hermione and Draco was well known. Everywhere she went Hermione noticed the dirty looks she was getting from the slytherin girls and the glares and shakes of heads from her fellow gryffindors. Suddenly she heard a harsh voice behind her, "Granger!" she turned only to see an angry pansy parkinston. "listen granger hands off my guy!" she snarled viciously. "and who might that be?" Hermione replied coolly, "Draco." Pansy growled snidely. Draco came up behind pansy and tapped her on the shoulder. "Snide dear snide." Draco smirked, "Oh dracy poo!" she cried flinging her arms around him. Draco responded by pushing her away shaking his head, giving her a look of disgust, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders and walking away slowly with her.  
  
"Good one" Hermione said approvingly. "Ms Granger when will you learn?" he said pompously, "everything I do is nice." Hermione snorted. "What?" Draco asked innocently. "I hate to disappoint you Mr. Malfoy but not everything you do or have done is nice." She stated matter of factly.  
  
Just as they turned the corner, they ran into Harry, "oh hi Harry!" Hermione greeted him cheerfully. "oh hi - um - Hi - uh - Hermione." He said uncertainly, "look um if Ron catches me talking to you he'll well um I have to go." He turned and ran in the opposite direction. Hermione gritted her teeth and growled softly. "Ron Weasley is going to pay." She turned on her heel and walked away leaving Draco gaping behind her.  
  
Hermione went storming into the gryffindor common room. Her face was red from anger. Oh hey Hermi-" Harry began but didn't get to finish his sentence because she had already stomped past in fury. "Ron you get here now!" she yelled. A few people turned and looked at her in surprise. "Yes Hermione." Ron said calmly as though nothing had happened. Hermione walked up to Ron and slapped him, hard. "Ron Weasley you are a fucking bastard and if I had I wasn't sensible enough I'd kill you on the spot!" Ron stared, he wasn't alone by now everyone in the common room was staring at her in disbelief. Hermione shook her head at him and stalked out of the common room.  
  
"Ugh!" she scowled as she walked into the head boy/girl common room. "whats the matter?" asked Draco. Hermione shook her head, "you don't want to know." "oh ok." Draco replied softly. "are you alright?" Hermione asked. "Im fine." Draco snapped, "just peachy what did you think I was hiding some big secret because Im not." "ok, I never thought you were." Hermione said confused.  
  
Hermione went into the bathroom and locked it, ran a bath got in and let her thoughts swim in her head. Why did Draco snap at me like that? She thought. She soaked there for a while pondering this situation in her mind. Come to think of it, she thought, he has sort of been acting weird since a few days ago. He's been acting as though he completely depends on me for some reason she shook her head in confusion.  
  
When she was out of the bath she put her pajamas on and walked out into their room. "Draco?" she called him "yes?" he replied. "I just wanted to-" she began but was stopped, "Im sorry. For snapping at you I shouldn't have." "Draco, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked comfortingly. "No!" he snapped "do I have to tell you everything? What are you my mother?" he turned and walked to his bed climbed in, drew the covers over his head and she heard him crying.  
  
She walked towards the muffled sobs coming from his bed and gently lifted the cover off his face. She kissed him on the forehead. "Draco?" she whispered, "its ok you can tell me." He sat up in bed and looked at her through his tearstained eyes, Hermione tried to make light of the situation "not once have I ever seen Draco Malfoy cry." She said trying to smile. She leant into him and gave him a supporting, warm, loving hug. Draco held her tightly, "shhh.shhh" she comforted him. "Now tell Hermione whats bothering you."  
  
"Ok." He began "um, I found out, that my mother, was." he gulped and the tears started again, "yes go on sweetie." she prompted him "she was raped." he paused and hung his head low, "by Voldemort." Hermione shook her head sympathetically. "he uh - cast a memory charm on her so she didn't remember, but it wore of.a week ago." "you poor thing that must be hard to find out." She said. "it gets worse, they did a check." "what are you trying to tell me Draco?" she asked concerned. "Hermione, Voldemort is my father."  
  
A/N: bet you weren't expecting that! Thanks to all of you who reviewed.  
  
Superstar4eva88 - thanks for your review and thanks for your honesty!  
  
May strom - thanks that is very flattering, glad you like my story! You think Im awesome? Mwa? Thabk you! (  
  
Johana a.k.a. Rap - thank you!  
  
Serpent du feu - thanks for your review, sure I'll change it! 


	5. I promise

Hermione sat in shock still trying to digest what Draco had just told her. "I knew it." He said "You don't want to be around me anymore."  
  
"Oh no that's not true!" she replied "It doesn't change who you are."  
  
"Yes it does!" he said fiercely "Im not Draco Malfoy anymore!"  
  
"You're still the one I love." She said soothingly, "And you always will be."  
  
She rocked him gently in her arms and talked to him as though he were a little boy who had fallen off his bike and hurt himself.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked "Are you awake?" he was lying in his bed with Hermione, he had dosed off when she was comforting him and realized it was much later now.  
  
"Hmm." Was her response "Draco Im awake."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Draco turned over to face her and kissed her on the lips she kissed back as the kiss became more passionate. She ran her hands through his silvery hair and he pulled her closer.  
  
He began to unbutton her pajama shirt and she the same with his school shirt. Struggling to keep the kiss while doing so.  
  
She reached for his belt and began to undo it. Soon they were both stark naked with their clothes discarded on the floor. She felt him slip inside her and she gasped, whispering his name.  
  
He leant over kissing her, "I love you Hermione." She was breathing heavily against him and he could feel her chest gently rise and fall with each breathe she took.  
  
"I love you too, I love you so much."  
  
He felt her shiver, "Are you cold?" he asked  
  
"Just a bit." She replied, smiling innocently at him.  
  
He pulled the cover up over he unclothed body, kissed her gently on the forehead and said, "goodnight."  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning wondering where she was, she looked next to her and saw Draco sleeping soundly next to her.  
  
She heard voices outside the door and Harry and Ron walked in without knocking.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Ron gasped flabbergasted. Harry just stared in utter disbelief.  
  
Hermione gasped and pulled the cover more on her.  
  
"have the wonder boys ever heard of knocking?" Draco drawled loathingly sitting up.  
  
"have you ever learnt not to fuck the 'wonder boys' best friend?" Ron shouted scathingly.  
  
"Ron!" hermione screamed angrily "get out!"  
  
"Mione Im sorry I"  
  
"get out!!" she screeched "leave now both of you!"  
  
she shook her head at the door Harry and Ron had just walked out of.  
  
"will they ever learn?" she asked her self.  
  
"doesn't look like it." Draco smirked.  
  
"would you shut up?" she snapped. He cleared his throat and withdrew, "Im sorry." She said leaning over to give him a kiss.  
  
"its ok." He said sheepishly "I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"about what I told you last night." He began, "um you're the only one I've told and-"  
  
"I promise I wont tell."  
  
"promise?"  
  
"Promise." She said smiling.  
  
A/N: ok I know that sex scene is crappy, please don't bag me out.  
  
Anyways to the reviewers.  
  
Mirage - thanks hope you like this chappy! (  
  
May strom - I love your reviews! Thanks! (  
  
Johana a.k.a rap - I know.a bit out of character, glad you like it, (you do like it don't you? Hehe.)  
  
Ann - thanks for your honesty, I have tried out some of your suggestions in this chapter, I only hope I got them right.  
  
Serpent du feu - thanks I think. 


End file.
